


You Are My (Boomerang)

by Selenai



Series: It's Getting Hard To Know (What's Real) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of introspection, A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fingering, Incest, Loki wears panties, M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precarious sexuality, Seduction, Teens, Thorki - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, sibcest, thor likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: That was probably the moment he said to hell with rules. He wanted Loki. Loki wanted him. And besides… their family wasn’t home. So why the fuck not? He could do anything he wanted. He was grown now. Kind of. Even if Loki wasn’t quite as aware of the impact his actions were having… Well. Thor could teach him.Yeah, it would just be a learning experience. Nothing gross or… illegal about it. Right? Who was he trying to gain approval from? Certainly not his parents. The only approval that mattered was Loki.





	You Are My (Boomerang)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry guys, I tried to add a little more 'plot' to this one, but it's still mostly smut lol

Loki had been looking at him differently lately. He’d been staring and biting his bottom lip like he was trying to stop himself from saying… what, Thor would never know.

It was endlessly frustrating. It was doing _things_ to Thor. He wanted-- well, he wanted to know what Loki was thinking. The last time they’d messed around, well, it had been intense. Thor had taken things to a whole other level when he’d slid his hard, wet, throbbing cock between Loki’s thighs, and mimicked fucking him. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d freaked his brother out.

Which wouldn’t be entirely fair, given that Loki had practically begged to be fucked, and it had taken all of Thor’s willpower not to… well. Do it. He’d wanted to. He’d been with girls before, of course. Given that most girls were looking for the reputation of having bedded him, it was common for them to seek him out.

Not a single one of them could compare to Loki. None of them were as responsive or wanton as his brother had been, and that had freaked him out a little. It was surely unnatural to want someone who had been related to you so much. It made him a freak, he was sure. And to top it all off, he’d begun to close his eyes and imagine that those girls _were_ Loki.

But all of that just brought him back to the knowledge that not a single one of them held a candle to his brother. He wanted to know his brother the way he knew those girls. From the inside out.

Well, maybe that was a crude way of putting it out, but lately Thor had felt rather crude himself. Thinking (and having vivid dreams of--) having his brother fucking himself on his cock. Riding him like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted to do.

Shit. Thor glanced down at his own lap where his cock was beginning to take on a life of its own, pleased with his thought process.

What the hell was wrong with him that he couldn’t even sit beside Loki on the couch without getting hard.

Actually, it probably didn’t help that his younger brother kept looking over at him through thick lashes, his fingers twitching on his own lap like he would also have loved nothing more than to get at Thor’s dick. Augh! Why did he ever get this thing started? His life had been so much simpler when he’d been trying (and failing) to get Jane to sleep with him.

Also-- Thor would insist until the day he died, that he was not gay. He didn’t have thoughts of Loki fucking him in the ass, or even of doing anything with his brother’s cock. It was just-- his brother was easily prettier than any of the girls he’d been with so far. He was more eager. More… bendy. Well, Loki had been careful to make sure Thor knew just how bendy he was with the way he was sitting half on the couch and half on the floor. And Thor knew that his brother had been on the gymnastics team in middle school (before he’d decided that it was too cool for him or something, and had dropped it for debate).

Thor knew all the things those limbs could do. Knew that, given the chance, Loki would bend himself in half to give Thor any, and all, access to his ass. And despite what Thor had thought of Loki being too young or naive to know what he truly wanted-- Thor knew exactly what _he_ wanted. Which was to be balls deep inside of Loki.

Maybe--

He glanced over at his brother who was still stretching and occasionally glancing over in Thor’s direction with a smug little look on his face.

Fuck.

Their parents were away at some sort of social gathering, but Thor never knew how long they were going to be gone when they went out. Odin only ever seemed to last short bursts of time with who he referred to as the ‘dumbasses that work for me’. So… usually the Christmas part wasn’t long lasting. At least for the big boss man, their father. It didn’t matter much to Frigga, it seemed, she mostly went along with it to seem supportive. But the company always appreciated when two of the CEO’s made it to the parties with the every day staff. As far as Thor knew, morale was really high.

Thor only hoped he was as good a boss as his parents one day.

But of course that… healthier state of thought was rerouted when his brother’s fingers crept into his lap and began to massage the hard bulge of his cock through his jeans.

“S-shit…!” Thor gasped, blinking to awares.

He turned his head to face Loki who looked all the bit like the cat who ate the canary. Smart ass.

“What are you doing?” He asked, batting that smaller hand away with his much larger one.

“I’m getting your attention,” Loki said slightly petulant.

Thor rolled his eyes and crossed one leg over the other to prevent his brother’s second grab towards his groin. “Loki!” He hissed. “Mother and Father…”

“...Just left a half hour ago,” Loki finished with an exasperated puff of breath.

“Still! What do you think they would say if they saw you trying to give me a handjob on their favourite couch?” He said, doing his best to keep his wits about him.

“Go to your room?” Loki asked with a bit of a fake angelic smile.

Thor sighed. “We can’t keep doing this!” He insisted. “If we get caught--”

Loki tsked his tongue a little and shook his head. “Then we’ll be careful. I’ve seen your dick, you can’t take that away from me now.”

Thor felt a flush creep up his cheeks at that and he scowled a little. Though it wasn’t a very honest scowl. It was more for show than anything else. He wasn’t going to give up so easily. It would make him look weak. And he didn’t want to look weak. He wanted Loki to want him. More than he already did.

Okay, so maybe that made him a horrible person, but he didn’t really care. There would be a time and a place to feel bad, but just before getting laid wasn’t that time.

“I haven’t even seen yours. Which I’m fine with, by the way,” he hurriedly finished as Loki had dropped his hands to his jeans. “I’m not gay, I don’t need to see dicks.”

Loki rolled his eyes again. “I’m not calling you gay. No one is calling you gay. I’m saying… why not have your cake and eat it too?”

Thor licked his lips a little nervously. Why did Loki want him so bad? Obviously, Thor was right there with him in that, but it didn’t make sense that Loki would… what was he even getting out of it? It wasn’t like Thor was getting him off (though it had been obvious that he’d gotten off the last time they’d been together). It was like he was getting off to fucking with Thor.

Or maybe it was just something that every gay guy did. Maybe they were all attracted to their big brothers and wanted to be fucked by them?

… Get a clue, his inner voice chided him for that thought. Obviously Loki is just looking for experience before he goes on to seduce a real guy.

But the thought of Loki… doing these things with another guy made Thor feel a little awkward. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to think about more guys having sex. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to think of _Loki_ that way. No. He figured it was because his brother was his. _Only_ his. And if that wasn’t the most selfish thing he’d ever thought, he wasn’t sure what was.

“Loki…” He breathed. 

Loki seemed to take that as a confirmation that he was welcome to do anything he pleased, and he crawled up onto the couch and onto Thor’s lap. He shifted until Thor’s legs uncrossed and he rested one hand on each strong, broad shoulder. “Better…” He murmured.

Thor closed his eyes for a moment, and tried to imagine that it was one of any number of girls that had approached him before. No go.

“It’s better for you, maybe,” he muttered as he rocked his hips up against Loki’s ass.

“You’re wearing tight jeans,” Loki pointed out.”I can feel that you, also, think this is better.”

Thor let out an irritated puff of air. “It might be better if we weren’t both wearing one of the most restricting clothing items out there.”

Loki laughed softly and shook his head. “You’ve obviously never worn leather before.”

Head jerking up, Thor frowned. “What are you _doing_ at those debate tournaments?”

Loki laughed again, and it was a melodic sound that put Thor at ease. “I go to parties,” he pointed out.

Thor’s frown deepened. “Why haven’t I ever seen you at one?” He asked, aghast.

Loki winked. “I go to _college_ parties.”

Thor didn’t like that. Those guys were much, much older than Loki and he had no business with them. It was wrong. It was… not okay. Not okay that Loki might’ve given one of them a blowjob or a handjob or… had he already been fucked?

“Have you-- y’know?”

Loki snorted softly and lifted a delicate brow. “Had sex? Been fucked? No. Why would I put out for half-assed tiny dicked guys when I have the behemoth of cocks waiting here for me? Besides, I don’t want to pop my cherry for some rando.”

Thor felt his cheeks warm, but a bit of pride blossom in his chest. He did have a good, big dick. It was curved just right. It was bigger than his hand. And Loki was right. Wouldn’t it be better for him to lose his virginity in a safe, careful environment?

He already knew he’d be gentler than any other random guy. Most guys wouldn’t know how a virgin needed to be treated. But Thor had become something of a … devirginator at school. So why wouldn’t he be willing to do it for his most important person?

By the gods, he wanted Loki. He was already more than halfway hard in his jeans. Which was pretty uncomfortable, given how tight they were. Fucking fashion. “Loki…” he began, closing his eyes and rocking up against that tight little ass through way too many layers of denim.

“Don’t think so hard, brother,” Loki whispered to him, nipping lightly at his earlobe and making a guttural sound escape Thor. “It’s not your forte.”

Thor opened one eye to, out of habit and need of his pride, scowl up at Loki. “Thanks for that.”

Loki shrugged, even as he reached down to pull Thor’s shirt up a little to run small, pale fingers over his abdominal muscles. “Hey. Truth hurts.”

Thor groaned softly. Why was it that this was the second time his brother was trying to seduce him into fucking him? Could Loki really want it so bad? Thor had, previously, been under more of an impression that he’d been taking advantage of his brother’s sweet, innocent, and loving nature. But was it possible that someway, somehow, he’d over thought it?

Loki was rocking in his lap, his eyes sliding closed, and Thor could feel the way his erection was pressing into his belly. It was hot. But it could always get hotter, right?

That was probably the moment he said to hell with rules. He wanted Loki. Loki wanted him. And besides… their family wasn’t home. So why the fuck not? He could do anything he wanted. He was grown now. Kind of. Even if Loki wasn’t quite as aware of the impact his actions were having… Well. Thor could teach him.

Yeah, it would just be a learning experience. Nothing gross or… illegal about it. Right? Who was he trying to gain approval from? Certainly not his parents. The only approval that mattered was Loki.

Who was leaning back in to whisper into his ear again. “I learned something new for you,” he murmured.

Thor’s brain short circuited and he closed his eyes a second. “Okay. Okay, we’re doing this.”

Loki tensed for a second before relaxing and biting a little too hard at Thor’s ear. “Really?” He pretty much squeaked.

Thor opened his eyes just so that he could have the satisfaction of rolling them. “_Now_ you’re having second thoughts?” He asked incredulously.

Loki made a face down at him. “Not having second thoughts, dumb ass. Just… happy. Excited. Horny.”

Thor relaxed a little himself and nodded. “But we’re not doing it on the couch where our parents could walk in and see us at any point.”

Loki’s bottom lip jutted out a bit petulantly. “Come on, Thor…”

Thor shook his head and grabbed Loki by the hips, lifting him up and toppling him onto the couch. “That’s my ultimatum,” he said simply.

Loki sighed a little dramatically, but shrugged ultimately, and stood up from the couch. He swung his hips with every movement of his body, probably knowing that Thor’s gaze would be drawn to it.

He was getting pretty good at this seducing nonsense. 

“My room?” Loki offered as he began walking (sashaying) towards the stairs. Thor nodded. “You made a mess on my bed last time.”

Loki snorted, but Thor could see the flush moving up his face. Good. Thor was glad that he was still able to make his brother act like a regular, awkward, sixteen year old.

“It was good,” he insisted a little nervously. Good. More normalcy.

Thor stood up from the couch himself and followed behind, keeping a little distance so that he could enjoy the show his brother was giving him. “It was,” he agreed. “And whatever you think you have to show me, whatever you think is good enough to get me off… I’m sure that will be good too.”

Loki’s flush deepened and his hand (on the railing now) tightened around the wood until it went white with red around the edges. He must’ve been holding on with every bit of effort he had in him. It was kind of hot. “It will be good,” Loki insisted between clenched teeth. “Don’t underestimate me.”

Thor licked his lips. Maybe another blowjob? Or… well, he really had no idea what there was that Loki could’ve been practicing, especially if he said he wasn’t that interested in anyone else beyond Thor.

But Loki was proud of the fact that he was unpredictable. That was what made him so interesting to Thor. He never knew what to expect. It could be literally anything. He hoped it was something really good, though. Especially with how hard his cock was pressed into the zipper of his jeans. He’d probably have an imprint. Ugh. He hated that. 

They both made it up the stairs without much preamble, just Loki shoving his ass in Thor’s face with every couple of steps. Thor wondered… was Loki wearing lace panties again? He might’ve been. Thor had caught him once, before he could pull his pants back up, with a peek of lacing showing just above his pant line. He’d had to go and rub one out right after that, but it had been better than doing what he’d really wanted, which was to drag Loki somewhere that was at least somewhat private, and fuck him until all thought left him.

Fuck. Why _Loki_ of all people?

Loki opened his bedroom door with a soft click, and they stepped inside. It was, as usual, immaculately clean. Not a single article of clothing on the ground. Even his bed was made. What a freak. No wonder their mother preferred him. She didn’t have to clean up after him.

“We’re here,” Loki said a little shakily as he gestured for Thor to follow him deeper into the room, which he did, and the door was shut and locked with an echoing click this time. It was a very… final sound.

As soon as they were closed in, Loki was all over the place. He stepped forward and began to push Thor’s shirt over his head. His lips were on his collarbone and shoulder and, well, dangerously close to his face. Which just… couldn’t happen. They just couldn’t, _shouldn’t_, kiss. That was way too intimate.

Thor pulled back slowly and finished pulling his shirt over his head. Loki stepped back a little reluctantly, his cheeks flushed darkly, as he began unbuttoning his own shirt.

“Take your pants off,” Loki demanded, his voice trembling slightly. “I want to see you again. It’ll help me.”

Thor wondered if that meant that Loki was going to jerk off in front of him. That felt… a little gay. “I--”

Loki shook his head, that flush growing darker and even more obvious in the dim light in the room. “Just do it, you asshole.”

Thor sighed heavily. He had to trust Loki. He knew how Thor felt about gay stuff. It couldn’t be gay. It was just…. Experimentation. 

Thor unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down to his feet, standing almost naked except for his awkwardly tight boxer briefs, in the middle of Loki’s room.

Loki got his shirt off and tossed it onto the chair at his desk, and began wriggling out of his jeans. Thor caught a glimpse of black lace and thought; _Fuck yes!_ Exactly what he’d been hoping for.

“Have you been wearing lace every day?” He asked breathlessly. 

Loki glanced away and nodded. “Wasn’t that what you’d wanted?” He asked.

Thor nodded and stepped forward to reach around, grabbing a handful of Loki’s asscheek in his hand. He massaged it lightly, feeling the slightly scratchy lace against his hand. Perfect.

“It’s really hot,” he admitted.

A small grin played at the corner of Loki’s lips and he nodded as he kicked his jeans away. “Good.”

Loki crawled onto his bed and reached into his bedside table, pulling out a little tube of lubricant. Thor raised his brows in surprise. “Where did you get that?” He asked curiously. 

Loki licked his lips a little nervously. “Drug store,” he admitted awkwardly. “It was… not that easy.”

Thor grinned widely. “Were you embarrassed?” He prodded.

Loki looked down at his hand where he was holding the half full bottle. “No. Yes. A little. I was mostly thinking about how this could help you fit inside of me.”

Thor’s grin fell from his lips and he made a hot sound of want. “Gods, Loki.”

“I bought condoms, too,” Loki continued, that flush coming back to his cheeks. “I wanted to… be prepared.”

Thor licked his lips hungrily and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “You’re very good,” he praised.

Loki shivered visibly and moved a hand down to rub at the cock pressing the lace out at his groin. Thor had never looked when he’d been with his friends, but he couldn’t help the way his gaze was drawn down to it. It was hot.

He blamed the panties. Yeah. It was because of the one feminine part of this. It had to be. It wasn’t because he was watching a guy get off. Not just any guy. Loki.

“You’re going to make me watch you jerk off?” He asked a little breathier than he wanted to sound. He didn’t like it.

Loki frowned a little, but reluctantly moved his hand away from his cock. “No. I mean, it’s not bad or anything, is it? I’m not… ugly?”

Thor shook his head quickly. “No. You’re not ugly. I just… it’s not what I was expecting.”

Loki relaxed again. “Good. But no. That’s not it.”

Loki turned around and pushed himself halfway onto all fours. His chest was pressed against the bed, but his ass was presented in the air. Thor’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Loki peel down the hem of those lace underwear.

Thor felt his mouth water a little and he wondered, idly, what it might be like to eat his brother out. He’d done it for girls before, but this was obviously different. It was definitely something he wouldn’t ordinarily think about, but just then… Loki looked so fucking good.

“Just give me one second,” Loki muttered as he opened the lube and spread a little over his fingers. Thor’s mind short circuited again. Was he going to--?

Loki lifted both pale hands to his ass and pulled his cheeks apart as he worked one hand even closer, teasing the lubricated finger around the rim of his hole. “A-ah…” he gasped softly.

Thor made a soft sound that matched the hotness of Loki’s gasp. It was so hot. No girl had ever done this for him before. It was making him so hard. His cock had gone back to throbbing the echo of his heartbeat.

Loki seemed spurred on by the sound and pressed the tip of his finger inside, groaning loudly as it was sucked in a little deeper than he’d intended. Thor’s gaze was transfixed. That could be his cock…

“What are you thinking about?” Thor asked desperately.

Loki drew in a shaking breath as he began pumping his middle finger in and out of himself quickly. “Your fingers,” he admitted breathlessly. “You doing this to me. You doing so much more than this to me.”

Thor shuddered slightly. He wanted Loki. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been so hard. He wanted to be so deep inside of Loki that the sound of his balls slapping against that perfect ass would be audible to anyone in the house.

“Do you think about my cock?” He asked, choking on the words a little as he lowered his hand into his underwear and began stroking himself.

“Every day,” Loki admitted. “Every day and every night. Every time I see you, and every time I touch myself. You’re all I think about, Thor.”

Thor closed his eyes before he forced them back open and stroked himself a little faster. “Then you better add a second finger. Because I’m about the size of your fist,” he teased shakily.

Loki let out a trembling laugh and nodded as he pulled his middle finger out a little and pushed his index finger in carefully alongside it. “Like this?” He asked slowly. His breath was coming in soft gasps and Thor could tell, given that he was staring at him, that his free hand had slid up under himself to begin stroking his cock in time with the thrusts of his two fingers.

“Yeah. Just like that,” he murmured. “How does it feel?”

Loki shifted his weight a little. “It feels really fucking good,” he gasped. “It feels full, and-- nngh--- it feels really good. Last time I did this, I figured out that if I just…” He moved his fingers just a little and Thor didn’t know what he was doing, but he tensed and let out a sharp cry.

“What? What?” Thor questioned as he moved a little close. “Did you hurt yourself?”

Loki shook his head, burying his face in the pillow. “No.” He repeated the motion with his hand and groaned a deep, deep sound of pleasure. “It’s so, so good.”

Thor relaxed and did what he’d wanted to do the whole time so far, he stroked one hand down the left cheek and teased his fingers around where Loki’s own were pressed inside. Loki gasped and arched his back, trying to get closer.

“Do you want my finger, too?” Thor asked huskily. “Are you hungry for it?”

Loki nodded, his face sinking further into the pillow. “Please, please, brother… just-- just do it,” he pleaded, muffled, through the fabric of the pillow.

Thor reached around Loki with his free hand for the lube and spread it over his index finger. Carefully, he slid it tightly against Loki’s, and pushed inside slowly.

Fuck. He was inside of his brother. It was just a finger, but it was intense.

Loki gasped again and tensed. “H-holy shit--” he breathed into the pillow.

Thor paused and wrapped his free hand around his cock again. “Is it okay?” He asked.

Loki nodded. “Yes, yes,” he breathed fervently. “So good. So full.”

Thor was stroking himself quickly because, as he was sucked deeper inside, it was so so tight. Tighter than any girl he’d ever fingered before. Not as wet, granted, but tighter and hotter.

“You’re so good, taking my big finger,” he praised as he crooked it a little, trying to feel more of what Loki felt like inside. “So good, brother.”

He must’ve touched something good because Loki was arching in an almost unnatural way and letting out a string of curse words as he spilled over his hand, rope after rope of come littering the bed spread.

Thor could feel the way Loki’s inner muscles were spasming, and he groaned loudly as he finally, finally closed his eyes and imagined that it was his cock buried inside of his brother. So good. So tight. So perfect.

“Loki, Loki…!” He groaned as he came himself, spilling inside of his underwear and over his abdominals. 

Loki collapsed against his bed, and Thor carefully pulled his finger out of him. “Maybe you’re closer to being ready than I thought..” Thor admitted, wiping his hands on the bed spread.

“I told you,” Loki whispered spent, and yet petulant to the end.

Thor rolled his eyes and flopped back so that he was laying horizontally across the bottom of the bed where it was still clean. “You made a mess,” he pointed out as he glanced up and took in the sight of his brother spread out, black lace panties tight around his thighs. He looked really fucking hot.

“I don’t care,” Loki said, knowing he was lying. He’d clean it as soon as Thor was no longer in the room and they both knew it. “That was…”

Thor grinned a little and rolled onto his side so that he could see his brother’s face. “That was really hot. You should’ve told me you were doing it sooner.”

Loki turned his face so that he was able to look at Thor as well. “You don’t seem all that interested in fucking me,” he argued.

Thor snorted and shook his head. “Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one? I have a lot of interest in fucking you. Just not in… breaking you.”

He knew where he’d be going this weekend. He’d be getting that same dildo that Darcy had shown him to freak him out last month. He’d looked it up online, he knew where to buy it. Maybe Loki was further along than he’d thought.

Good.

That meant-- that meant they’d be getting closer, really soon. They already had that unbreakable bond of being brothers. And now they’d be lovers, too. Loki would be the first (and likely only) guy he’d ever fuck, and he’d be the first person Loki had ever slept with.

So many firsts to be had. Just then, in that moment, Thor felt like a god. Loki always made him feel that way. He felt… strong. Hot. Big. Older. More experienced. Wanted.

He was a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Love all my readers! <3


End file.
